


Nullo Comercio

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlikely trio, unlikely situation, even more unlikely love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nullo Comercio

What an unlikely trio we make. It was an unfortunate accident in the department of mysteries that led us to where we are now. You see, Hermione and I woke up in the hospital wing. That was unexpected, however what was unexpected was the fact that it was 1945. We were informed when we awoke but since Headmaster Dippet was unable to identify us, we were to be registered at Hogwarts and regarded as orphans unless otherwise proven. Hermione and I went along with it, though after the adults left I believe we both had a panic attack.

The first few days passed in a blur. Going with Hermione to Diagon Alley, only for both of us to receive our wands fifty years earlier then we were meant to. We somehow managed to remain calm after our initial attack, until of course we were introduced to the Head Boy who we would both be staying with due to the Head Girl's suite being occupied because of a previous engagement. It would've been fine if the Head Boy wasn't any other but Tom Riddle, the future Lord Voldemort.

This could've eventually been ignored if we didn't start to fall in love with him. I mean, who would've possibly expected it? It was an interesting match, to say the least. I had never considered myself gay or seen Hermione as more than a sister before now. But, when the two most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever seen paired up against you, you didn't stand a chance; especially when Tom Riddle was the most handsome boy ever seen to this day.

Now we're out of Hogwarts. We share a one room flat in Diagon Alley. It couldn't be any better; waking up sandwiched between two amazingly brilliant people every day. There were many times where I was overwhelmed by their intelligence. We all had jobs at the ministry. Hermione was an unspeakable and I was an auror. Tom was preoccupied with politics. All in all, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
